During an earthmoving or excavation process, measurements of dimensions or other parameters of an excavation are often estimated based on a comparison of a ground engaging tool to the excavation (e.g., comparing a dimension of an excavator bucket to the excavation) and/or performed by hand, during which an individual may have to enter the excavation to perform the measurement. Estimations of such measurements, however, are prone to error, inefficient, and may consume additional resources (e.g., material and time in refilling an over-excavated excavation). In addition, performing such measurements by hand is inefficient, time consuming, and potentially unsafe.